The Balancing Act
by Cookie-chi
Summary: They had their differences, but both were lead to the same fate. A very simple oneshot about two very complex people. [NejiSaku] [Oneshot]


**The Balancing Act **_(NejiSaku)_

_**A/N: I am SO in love with this pairing!! And so, I thought I'd share all the things I love about them in an ickle oneshot n.n Enjoy!**_

OOOOOOOOOO

She watched him form simple kata's, his hands gently sweeping through the air as he pivoted on his heel with a vague buoyancy, before his callous palm whipped the surrounding air. To her, it looked more like a dance, a soft, breezy dance and nothing more. It was not what she thought to be fighting, it was not what she thought suited him…

But truth be told, there was immense power behind Neji's palms, especially when they twisted and coiled into the shapes of fists when he was blinded by rage. She'd only ever seen that face on him once, but he knew, even with open palms, he was still deadly. All in all, she was intrigued to see grace be power at the same time…It was nothing like her own methods…

And to think, such gentle manoeuvres could over-power her aggressive style of fighting. She was not the wilting flower like her name may have suggested. Sakura fought with bizarre power one wouldn't expect to come out of her fists, she could break through wood, stone, concrete, even the earth on which she walked. Perhaps in a sense of beauty she was like a flower, but when fighting, she was more like poison ivy.

The two styles clashed together so much that they didn't seem to be compatible when training together. But differences aside, both paths lead to the same conclusion, the same fate. Because when she finally did stand and ask to fight him, he saw her as more than a worthy opponent. Their styles seemed to balance each other out, and as Sakura admired the beauty of his grace, he seemed to idly admire the beauty of her power.

Off the battlefield, Neji was still as harsh as always, his eyes were an icy white that isolated him from the world, not the white of snow that welcomed the world and lifted spirits up in winter. But like his fighting style, he was gentle in the sense that he kept his distance rather than shouting or snapping…and when the ice melted, he wasn't actually as stubborn as the majority declared.

But where would he find the fire to melt him?

Off The battlefield, Sakura was more able to live up to her name. She harnessed the beauty of Sakura-blossoms, and she was emotional, her thoughts constantly swaying like a flower bending in the breeze. But again, her thoughts usually lead to harshness, using violent ways to calm or distract her emotions…Her patience could become short, her temper could become…

Like fire…

In the end, both were emotional, whether they showed it or not. And again, the two balanced each other out. The fire melted the ice, the ice turned to water, and the water doused out the flames.

Two complete opposites; one same conclusion.

When Sakura had watched him fight, she almost wanted to laugh about his gentle composure, but soon she learnt that his hands were not gentle when they held her in a tight embrace or when he displayed his passionate side, infact, he'd decorate her body with a path of bruises, and she yearned for it. The Hyuuga had been intoxicated by his flower, her power merged with beauty, her emotional weaknesses, and her looks sometimes made ugly by the tears and creases of sadness on her face. All of it, he fell for. The logical build up to their relationship soon fizzled out into a steamy affair, one that wouldn't have been expected from the two ends of such a wide-scale spectrum.

Differences aside, both Neji and Sakura began to contemplate their similarities, and in time, grew more attached to one another. He found his flower to be intelligent, with her head usually stuck in a book, he fell for that too, she was the ideal woman of whom could match his own esteemed intelligence…Even when they're intelligence got them into fights about who was right, he still…loved it. Loved her…

And, just like Neji, her intelligence had the knack of flying out of the window when emotional barriers were broken too.

Her logical mind vanished when Sasuke departed, she sobbed and sobbed, and became clueless, having no idea of what to do with herself…

Neji's logical mind vanished when Hinata was able to understand his innermost thoughts and share them with the rest of the world, he became bitter and twisted, unable to control his actions…and not knowing if they were right.

Neji and Sakura had a lot more in common than they had first thought…

But when her logic disappeared, he would always make up for it and be the comfort too, and she would do the same for him. He was never a replacement for Sasuke, he was simply something better, and something she became more attracted to. And She was not just a no-body to fill a void in his life, she was something he hadn't been looking for, but had found all the same.

They were the balancing act.

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N That's pretty much it…so-o, was it OK? Think I should write more NejiSaku or leave it to the professionals? Nyeh, reviews welcomed as always.**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


End file.
